


Sick

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: The Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Colds, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: The Doctor doesn't like to admit that he's sickQuick dialogue-only drabble.





	Sick

_ACHOO_

“Doctor, you alright?”

“Fine,”

“Did you just sneeze?”

“No,”

“Are you sick?”

“No,”

_ACHOO_

“You’re sick,”

“I am nothing of the sort.”

“Doctor, go lie down. You look whiter than a sheet.”

“I am not sick. I am fine. See? Fine.”

_ACHOO_

“Doctor, seriously.”

“Rose, I am not sick.”

“You sure about that?”

.

.

.

.

“Roooosseeee?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“I’m cold.”

“I told you, go lie down. You’re ill.”

“I’m not sick.”

“Well, you clearly are.”

“I am not sick. Time Lords do not get sick.”

“You’re worse than a child, you know that, right?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Rose, I think I’m sick.”


End file.
